Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!
"Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!" is the fifth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired June 20, 2015 to 1.41 million viewers. Synopsis Hoping to insert a little magic into middle school, CJ, Fen and Crispo set out to grant the wishes of some people in their lives. Summary CJ tells Fenwick and Crispo that they are going to be fairy godmothers. While Crispo is eager to get a wand, Fenwick is reluctant about this thing to do, but he eventually agrees to it. They tell Mr. Roberts what they are up to, and he tells them they should attend the seventh grade ball. Later, Crispo spends the day making a wand; CJ is looking for someone to be a fairy godmother to; and Fenwick gets a text from his godnana, who says she wants to spend more time with him. Fenwick dons a catcher's mask and oven mitts for protection against Whiskers, his godnana's cat, and leaves to go to her apartment. Ronbie comes to the school and informs CJ and Crispo he is tutoring students in US History. He wishes he had some students to tutor and CJ gets Crispo to agree to be tutored since he failed the last three tests in class. CJ walks down the halls and sees Scout cleaning the floors. Scout tells CJ she is doing this to earn her School Beautification patch. She also adds that it gets her closer to Arthur Pickwickle, her crush, who does not know she exists. Scout wishes Arthur would dance with her at the ball, so CJ tells her they would make it happen. Ronbie asks Crispo how he failed the last test, and Crispo admits he got distracted by ponytails. He then has troubles answering a question Ronbie gives him. Fenwick arrives at his godnana's apartment and finds Whiskers has passed away, but his godnana does not know. She tells him how much she loves Whiskers, so Fenwick does not tell her what happened and hides the cat in his locker the next day. CJ and Scout come up with an idea to let Arthur know he has a secret admirer by breaking in to his locker and leaving a note, necklace, and scones. They spy on him when he goes to his locker and are confident that Scout would get to dance with him at the ball. After Arthur leaves his locker, CJ notices Fenwick and Crispo at Fenwick's locker. Crispo attempts to bring Whiskers back by using his wand, but fails. Fenwick tells him that there was no magic or anything that would get Whiskers moving around his godnana's house again, but Crispo suggests he put the cat on a remote control car. Even though Fenwick claims this is a ridiculous idea, he does it anyway and manages to fool his godnana into believing Whiskers is still alive. Crispo continues to struggle in tutoring and when he calls Ronbie a bad tutor, Ronbie says he got Crispo a make-up test with Mr. Bored. Mr. Bored tells Crispo that if he does not pass the test, he will not be able to attend the ball, and this causes Crispo to panic. CJ finds out that Arthur thinks that she is his secret admirer and he agrees to go to the ball with her. When Scout asks if Arthur would dance with her at the ball, CJ lies and confirms it. The next day, CJ devises a plan to get Arthur to dump her and go to the dance with Scout instead. She is successful, but Scout believes that CJ has a crush on Arthur and is upset. Crispo walks by and tells CJ that Ronbie gave him a notebook that would help him pass his test, but then a group of girls with ponytails walk by and he gets distracted. Mr. Roberts hears a rumor that Fenwick has a dead cat in his locker and goes to check it out. When he sees that it is true, he asks why Fenwick has the animal, and Fenwick explains that he didn't have the heart to tell his godnana because of how much she loved the cat. He believes that there is no magic in the world, but Roberts thinks otherwise, saying Fenwick's love for his godnana was magical, and urges Fenwick to tell her about Whiskers. CJ apologizes for not telling Scout that Arthur mixed up who his secret admirer was. Scout says she wants to earn her Spice Up Your Look patch, so CJ gives her a makeover. In a reference to Cinderella, CJ lets Scout borrow a pair of clear sneakers. Crispo only has thirty minutes before he has to take his make-up test. He tells Ronbie how he can't focus, so Ronbie remedies this by wearing wigs of the founder fathers and other people from history with ponytails on them. This helps Crispo pay attention and answer Ronbie's questions correctly. Soon, Mr. Bored comes with the make-up test and as Crispo begins to answer the questions, using his wand as a pencil. Fenwick arrives at his godnana's house to tell her the truth about Whiskers, but before he is able to, Whiskers walks into the apartment and jumps on his godnana's lap. She remarks on how good Whiskers looks and is behaving. She believes it is like magic, and Fenwick agrees. At the ball, Mr. Roberts is upset that the girls are staying on one side of the dance floor and the boys on the other. He tells CJ and Fenwick that he could use some magic to get the dance to be more upbeat. Elsewhere in the school, Mr. Bored lets Ronbie and Crispo know that Crispo passed his test and is allowed to go to the dance. Crispo is ecstatic and gets the students to start dancing. CJ watches as Scout and Arthur talk, but before they can introduce themselves, Scout gets a text from her stepmother and has to leave. CJ chases after Scout and tells her to stay, but Scout says she has an early curfew. Scout runs off, leaving behind one of the clear sneakers. Arthur arrives in time to see Scout leave and wonders who she is, even though CJ tells him it was Scout. He takes the sneaker and leaves, Fenwick and Crispo arriving in the hall as he walks by. CJ tells them she is upset the wish didn't come true, but they reassure her that there is another part of the story left. Later at school, Scout thanks CJ, but tells her she doesn't think she and Arthur were meant to be. Arthur comes by her locker and realizes that CJ was telling the truth about Scout being the girl he talked to at the ball. He asks if he can walk her to class and she is happy to let him. Fenwick and Crispo wonder what happens next, and CJ is content to say Arthur and Scout lived happily ever after. Cast Main Cast *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts Recurring Cast *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored Guest Cast *Gianni DeCenzo as Arthur Picklewickle *Dahlia White as Scout McKluski *Lynda Odums as Fenwick's godnana *Jade Holden as Ponytail Girl #1 *Baileyana Elm as Ponytail Girl #2 Special Guest Cast * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in November 2014.The episodes filmed before and after this one ("Run with the Bears Thing!" and "Stay Up All Night Thing!" respectively) were both filmed in November 2014, so it can logically be assumed this episode was also filmed in November 2014. *The date on Scout's phone shows that the dance took place on Friday, June 26. *Baadja-Lyne Odums is credited as Lynda Odums similar to her real life name. *The theme song plays during Scout's makeover. *The outro of the episode was a reference to Cinderella. *Wanda from The Fairly Oddparents makes four brief cameos in this episode. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes